


Blue

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hardtime100"></span><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/"><b>hardtime100</b></a> Challenge #103 "Something Blue," (write about something blue) except I can never make it exactly 100, dammit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

He's pacing back and forth, anxious, upset, his eyes swimming.

"Talk to me," I plead.

"It's bullshit. Just a dream," he mutters back, flicking the tears from his face.

Looking down, I can see him struggling between maintaining that tough façade and the desire to be vulnerable. He fights, as if he could wrestle the emotions and throw them to the mat the way he does me.

"Chris."

He looks up at the sound of his name, softening.

"I was drowning. Everything was so blue...water, sky, your eyes. I screamed, and the last thing I saw was your hand reaching for me."

I mimic the scene in the dream and he comes to me, and I kiss his fears away.


End file.
